Valkubaby Story Collection
by bitchdoilooklikeawizard
Summary: An anonymous guest asked me to put all stories containing the Valkubaby under one story because it was "a little inconvenient to read them here and there" so that's what this is. Nothing new. :) But the stories are not necessarily accumulative/chronological. Another fic I have that features the Valkubaby is Fae-r Fight, but I wanted to keep it separate.
1. Left Foot, Right Foot, Down

"Come on!" Tamsin exclaimed, her voice filled with excitement and enthusiasm. "You can do it! Make Mommy proud!"

"Tamsin, what are you doing?" Bo asked as she entered the house. She took in the sight of the blonde Valkyrie on her hands and knees, looking at something down the hallway and out of sight. Tamsin offered a sheepish look in response as she got up, brushed herself off, and cleared her throat.

"Uh... Nothing. Nothing. I was..." Tamsin couldn't think of a non-embarrassing excuse so she changed the subject. "Aoife! Look! Mama Bo's home!"

"'Mama Bo?' Have you been drinking?"

"No! Not with our little Aoife present!" Tamsin stopped short. "I mean... No. That'd be reckless parenting and hazardous not only to the child, but also to me. Never."

"Tams, you can drop your guard sometimes," Bo answered as she set her phone and keys on the counter.

Tamsin sighed and replied, "Okay, Aoife was trying to walk. So I figured I'd give her a little encouragement."

"By _crawling _like she does?" Bo asked, amused. "And talking like a cheerleader?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes and picked Aoife up.

"Don't worry," Bo told her, going over to embrace the taller woman and the baby. "I thought it was cute."

"Sure you did," Tamsin remarked. "But outside this house, that never, ever happened."

"Fine-"

"Especially not to Dyson."

"Okay! I get it-"

"Or Lauren."

"Tamsin-"

"Or the rest of the Fae world, for that matter."

"Okay!"

"Good."

"Now, set her down so she can try walking again."

Tamsin put Aoife down at one end of the hallway and bounded back over to Bo.

"You surely are chipper..." Bo commented on Tamsin's uncharacteristic cheerfulness. "What'd you do? Go buy a lottery ticket? Did you get lucky?"

"Yes, I _did_ get lucky!" Tamsin declared. "I have you. And Aoife as a bonus."

"Can I have whatever you've had?" Bo joked and kissed Tamsin on the cheek.

"Unless you want to marry yourself and asexally reproduce..." Tamsin retorted. "Now, shush. I want to see this."

The women turned their attention to their daughter at the other end of the hallway, who held an awkward position as she tried to get up from her crawling stance. She had her arms straight and her legs bent, causing her diapered behind to be up in the air, similar to the downward-facing dog pose in yoga. Soft grunts came from her as she pushed herself up against the wall.

"She's standing..." Tamsin whispered in awe. "She's upright..."

Aoife tottered, using the wall for support, and slowly made her way over to her mothers. She stopped about two feet in front of them. Bo and Tamsin looked at each other with a familiar glint of competitiveness in their eyes.

"Come here!" they both chanted, urging the child to choose who to walk to. Aoife looked between the two of them, completely bewildered. Her little eyebrows furrowed as she blinked rapidly and gave them a blank stare. The women both stretched out their arms, waiting to be their daughter's choice. Aoife maintained her blank stare before letting go of the wall and allowing herself to fall hard onto her behind into a sitting position.

"Of course she takes after you," Tamsin muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bo inquired suspiciously.

"She doesn't choose," Tamsin responded with a smile. "Those're my girls!"

_[End.]_


	2. Mama Who?

"Aoife is in her playpen," Tamsin announced to Bo as she closed the bedroom door. "We have a few minutes..."

Bo turned around and looked at Tamsin with a truly exhausted expression and breathily answered, "Great..."

Tamsin sauntered over behind Bo and placed her hands on Bo's shoulders. She guided Bo over to the wall and gently pressed her up against it. Bo looked down, smirked, and exhaled slowly through her nose. She looked over her left shoulder out of the corner of her brown eyes at Tamsin. Tamsin put her own head lightly on Bo's shoulder, kissed her cheek, and moved down to kiss her neck. Bo's eyes closed and she bit her bottom lip as the blonde's hands moved from her shoulders down her sides, never losing contact. Just as Tamsin began to pull Bo's black shirt up, a noise interrupted them.

"Say 'Mama!'" Dyson's voice echoed through the walls.

"Shit," Tamsin muttered. "Well, that killed the mood."

"We better go see what he's up to," Bo sighed.

"Or what he wants," Tamsin countered. Bo shook her head as she readjusted her shirt and opened the door for Tamsin. The two women walked downstairs to find the shapeshifter in the playpen with Aoife-how he fit in there was a complete mystery to them. The baby looked even smaller than she really was next to his tall, muscular build.

"Guys, guys, guys... she's trying to talk!" Dyson exclaimed with a wide grin and his silvery-blue eyes shining.

"Yeah..." Tamsin replied flatly. She leaned against the doorframe and put a hand on her hip. "So what're you doing here?"

"Oh. You know, just thought I'd drop by," Dyson responded. He turned to Aoife. "Say... 'Mama!'"

"Well that's... very... kind of you," Bo said through an exasperated sigh as she ran her hand through her hair. Dyson didn't pick up on the frustration the two women had with him and obliviously continued talking to the infant in an abnormally high voice.

"Say 'Mama,' Aoife!" he commanded with a friendly tone. "C'mon, Aoife!"

"Listen, Wolfman..." Tamsin cleared her throat and looked over at Bo for a moment before continuing. "I think she'll talk when she's ready, so if you don't mind... Could you maybe shut up and scooch? Because-"

"But... But..." Dyson protested. "But I already taught her how to howl!"

"You did _what!?_" the two women shouted in unison.

"Yeah!" Dyson answered. "It's great. She's a natural!"

Tamsin's hand moved from her hip up to her face to pinch the bridge of her nose as she shook her head. Bo's hand moved up to the side of her face to rub her temple, as if to rub an annoying pain away, then went to her forehead and rested there.

"Ready?" he asked them, still oblivious to what they thought about this. He turned to face Aoife. "One... Two... Three!"

And on her cue, Aoife began howling and Dyson joined her. The two women's eyes widened and their jaws clenched shut as they listened to the shapeshifter's howl harmonize with their child's. Once they finished, Dyson looked up at the women with an expectant look in his eyes. He waited and waited, but the women never gave him a response.

"_Well?_"

"That's... really... something..." Bo managed to get out, trying not to hurt Dyson's feelings. Tamsin shot her a look.

"She's not a wolf, you know. We are trying to get her to talk, not make woof-woof noises," Tamsin told Dyson with a strained voice. In response, Aoife barked causing Bo to jump a little. Tamsin rolled her eyes and added, "But I see you've already taken care of that too."

Dyson nodded excitedly with a toothy grin. Aoife started to make little vocal noises, preventing the adults from saying anything more, each one wanting to hear what she might have to say.

"Mmm..." the baby tried. The three adults leaned forward, eager as puppies, waiting for Aoife to get the sounds right.

"Mam..." the baby uttered softly, trying again. Bo and Dyson both had the biggest smiles on their faces, but Tamsin was having a tough time managing her own. She felt stupid whenever she had a smile like that on her face. She looked down, softly cleared her throat, looked back over at Aoife, and pressed her lips together.

"Mammm..." the baby had a look of pure concentration on her face. Tamsin's smile broke out on her face and she used her hand to cover her mouth.

"Mama..." the baby finally managed to get out. Bo and Tamsin could feel their hearts swell with the proudness of their baby's accomplishment and the adorability of it.

"She called me!" the two women exclaimed in unison. Their heads snapped quickly to look at one another. Tamsin's green eyes held a look of determination and Bo's brown eyes seemed challenging. Dyson picked up on the competivity between the Valkyrie and the Succubus. His suddenly nervous eyes darted back and forth between the two women's expressions.

"And with that..." he muttered to himself. "I gotta go. Bye!"

He jumped up, stepped awkwardly out of the playpen, and dashed out of the house, letting the door slam behind him.

"She called _me_..." Bo repeated, clarifying what she believed.

"That's where you're wrong, _Sweetie_. She called _me_," Tamsin countered.

"Tamsin..." Bo's voice sounded as if what she was saying was a warning. "We can work this out. It was me."

Tamsin stared Bo down for a minute before rolling her eyes and saying, "Alright. Fine. Aoife called you. But next time, she is calling me."

Bo's intense expression melted away, leaving a satisfied one behind.

"But don't think you're getting off so easy," Tamsin warned. "You owe me."

"Like what?" Bo asked suspiciously.

Tamsin's eyes looked up the stairs before meeting Bo's curious brown eyes.

"I'm sure we can figure something out."

_[End.]_


	3. Fae-bysitting

Bo finally broke down and decided to call Kenzi after being eaten from the inside out from worry.

"Hey, Bo-Bo!" Kenzi exclaimed. "What's up?"

"I need to ask you a favor..." Bo explained slowly.

"Uh-oh. Does Bo-Bo need a pick-me-up? Dude, I really don't want to help you with that..."

"No, I don't want your chi-"

"Oh good. I didn't think so. But if you want to kiss me, that's still a no-no. Besides, we've already kissed twice. I really don't see why you'd need a third time. I mean, are my lips seriously that-"

"Kenzi," Bo interrupted. "It's nothing touchy-touchy, okay? Don't worry..."

"Oh, right... You have..." Kenzi scrunched her face up before continuing. "_Tamsin_ for that. So what's this favor?"

"Check on Dyson for me? Please?"

"Dyson? Why? I don't think he'd appreciate that... Besides, how do you know he won't like, drop-kick me for that? Are you seriously willing to risk that damage to this adorable face? Wow, the Fae _has _changed you... To think you aren't even concerned about the current arrangement of your bestie's face and how it _could _be rearranged if she pisses off Wolfman."

"No, I just... He's babysitting for us and I don't really... want him teaching Aoife certain things," Bo told her. _Like howling..._ Bo thought. "Please?"

"Okay, fine... But I'm warning you... If he hurts me, it'll be on _your _head-but what if it isn't? What if it's _my _head? Like, mounted on _his _wall?"

"Kenzi..."

"I know, I know. I'm only kidding. Okay, Bo-Bo. No worries. Kenzi's got ya covered. Operation: Watch the Wolf has commenced."

Bo thanked her and hung up.

Bo was about half a block away from home when Kenzi called.

"What's up Kenz?"

"Operation: Watch the Wolf has taken flight. This is Agent Kenzi speaking."

Bo rolled her eyes at her friend's humor and waited.

"Danger, danger! Subject who goes by the name of Tamsin has spotted the Kenz-meister... Ooh! Subject is making her way toward me and she does _not _look happy-"

Bo could hear Tamsin in the background, talking to Kenzi and was surprised that Tamsin was home so early.

"Kenzi, _what _are you doing outside the window?" Tamsin demanded to know.

"Aha... Nothing..." Kenzi replied shyly.

"Who are you talking to?" Tamsin grabbed for Kenzi's phone, but Kenzi had managed to dodge it. Bo could hear the air whooshing though the phone at Kenzi's sudden movement.

"I was... window-watching!" Kenzi quickly exclaimed, finally coming up with an answer to Tamsin's first question and not wanting to give Bo up.

"_Window-watching?_" Tamsin repeated flatly. Bo could picture Tamsin's visage, green eyes squinting, one eyebrow raised and staring interrogatively at Kenzi.

"It's the new thing... It's like window-shopping and whale-watching all at the same time! Except more windows and... less... whale."

"Oh yeah? And what's the benefit?" Tamsin challenged.

"Seeing the difference between Windex and the leading brand of window cleaner?" Kenzi answered with a timid smile. The line disconnected abruptly and Bo quickened her pace, cursing at herself.

Bo practically burst into the house when Tamsin whirled around and put one finger to her lips, signalling for Bo to be quiet.

"Tamsin, what are you-"

"What part of-" Tamsin made the 'be quiet' gesture again. "-do you not understand? Kenzi is sleeping!"

"Kenzi?" Bo's eyes squinted out of confusion.

"No," Tamsin retorted. "Sarcasm, babe."

"Right... So where _is _Kenzi anyway?"

"Aha, so you're the one who sent her. Figures."

"You knew she was sent here?"

"Of course. I freak her out. There's no way she'd come here for no reason voluntarily. Unless-"

"Don't even say it," Bo warned.

"-she wanted to, uh, _collect my fine wallet,_" Tamsin finished with a smirk.

Bo sighed and asked, "Where's Aoife?"

"With Dyson," Tamsin replied simply.

"With _Dyson!?_" Bo exclaimed in disbelief. "_Why, _Tamsin? _Why?_"

"Relax, Bo. They're just in the other room. How much damage can they do?"

"Don't you remember the last time we left Aoife with Dyson? And now look-our baby girl howls!" Bo exclaimed. "She _howls_, Tamsin!"

"Oh come on, Bo... She can do so much more than that," Tamsin replied with a smirk. "Like, she can also scratch her ear with her foot-"

"_WHAT!?_" Bo shouted.

"I'm kidding! C'mon, Succulette. She can't be too corrupted yet. She's only been with him for about ten minutes. Let's go," Tamsin grabbed Bo's hand and led her into the living room where Aoife sat on Dyson's lap.

"Hi, guys!" Dyson greeted the women with a smile. "Aoife's doing great."

"I can see that..." Tamsin replied with a neutral tone. She leaned against the molding with her arms crossed and looked at Aoife. "So what'd you teach her this time? Heel? Sit? Roll over?"

"Tamsin!" Bo scolded the Valkyrie.

"What? I'm just asking!" Tamsin retorted defensively.

"No, I wouldn't teach her that," Dyson answered seriously. "It's mean."

"How's it mean?" Bo inquired curiously.

"Well, how would you like to have to sit on command? Or be told when you could walk? Hell-"

Bo cleared her throat and shot Dyson a look for the swear.

"Heck," he corrected himself. "You can't even be told to choose a side, never mind be told when you should sit, walk, or roll over!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Bo saw Tamsin smirk and stifle a laugh.

"Oh hush," Bo commanded.

"But watch this," Dyson declared as he put Aoife on the floor. She stood on her two feet, waiting for him to say something. "Do the thing I showed you."

Aoife then proceeded to get on all fours and started running like a wolf. Tamsin's jade-like eyes widened and Bo slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Impressive, right?" Dyson asked proudly. Neither of the women could formulate an answer as they watched their little girl continue to run on all fours. Bo sighed and her mand moved from her mouth to pinch the bridge of her nose and shook her head with her eyes closed. Dyson's excited blue eyes moved to Tamsin, whose arms remained crossed as she stared blankly at the opposite wall with her jaw clenched. She blinked slowly and took deep breaths that echoed in the shapeshifter's ears.

"Guys... say something," Dyson urged. "It's great, right? Right?"

"Dyson..." Tamsin's voice had taken a low and dangerous tone. "Aoife just started walking. On _two _feet. _Why _would you teach her... to run... on _four!?_"

"It's much more... efficient," Dyson responded sincerely, not picking up on Tamsin's annoyance. Tamsin opened her mouth to speak again, but stopped herself as she realized that Aoife was not only running around on all fours, but that she was also growling.

"You taught her how to _growl_ too?" Tamsin asked through gritted teeth and put a hand on her forehead.

"Geez, if I wanted a wolf-child, I would've just had a kid with you," Bo commented flatly. Tamsin's head snapped up at Bo's remark and she looked at the Succubus out of the corner of her eyes. Bo looked into Tamsin's eyes and quickly added, "I'm kidding."

Tamsin rolled her eyes in response.

"Oh, Tamsin... You _must _know I'm kidding!" Bo reassured her.

"You need to fix this," Bo spat.

"Oh... Okay... Well, uh, what do you want me to do? I didn't mean to offend you-"

"Not you, Bo. You're fine. I meant _that,_" Tamsin gestured to Aoife, who was still growling and running.

"Well... You gotta admit that it's kind of cute..." Bo confessed.

"Not you too..." Tamsin whined as her eyes followed the circles Aoife made.

"Oh YEAH!" Dyson roared. He raised his hand up to Bo and exclaimed, "High-five!"

Bo rejected the high-five and watched Tamsin's expressions out of the corner of her eye. Tamsin's slight scowl had softened and her pursed lips seemed to contain a smile.

"Well, now that you two are here..." Dyson broke the silence as he got up from the couch. "I guess I'll let myself out."

"Thanks for babysitting," Bo called after him. She followed him to the door. "You sure you don't want to stick around for a bit?"

"Nah," Dyson replied with a smile. "Besides, if I do, Tamsin will never admit how cute that is. Just tell me when she does, okay?"

"Mmm... Okay," Bo agreed. "See ya."

Bo made her way back to where Tamsin had been standing when she'd left, but Tamsin no longer stood in that spot. Bo quietly peeked around the corner to see Tamsin running on all fours and softly tackling Aoife.

"Grr, I got you!" Tamsin playfully growled into Aoife's ear. Bo smiled to herself and pulled herself back from the wall instead of going to join them. Tamsin rarely let herself have fun and Bo decided not to disturb her.

_[End.]_


	4. A Fae at the Beach

"Aw, c'mon!" the little brown-eyed girl pleaded. "I wanna go to the beach!"

"Hear that?" the Valkyrie called upstairs from her sitting position on the couch, never tearing her eyes away from the TV screen. "Aoife wants to go to the beach. So take your daughter to the damn beach!"

"Why is it that when she wants to do something you don't want to do she's MY daughter?" Bo asked as she jogged down the stairs. The blonde ignored her and continued watching the TV. "Tamsin, I'm sure that commercial isn't that interesting..."

"Really? I guess you've never seen it," Tamsin replied. "It's new. They're advertising the shake weight."

Bo came over to the couch and stood behind Tamsin to face the TV. She watched as various muscular people shook a small weight in a way that seemed vulgar to her.

"It may just be me... You know, since I'm a Succubus, but don't they look like they're..?" Bo trailed off, her eyes darting to look at Aoife, who was also watching the strange commercial.

"Giving the weight a handjob?" Tamsin finished her thought. "Yeah."

"What's that?" Aoife asked.

"Uh... It's a weight," Bo answered, hoping that's what she'd meant.

"No, a handjob. What is that?" Aoife asked. Bo's eyes met Tamsin's with a death glare.

"You answer!" they both shouted at each other in unison.

"You brought it up," Bo countered. "You answer."

Tamsin sighed and turned to Aoife, who innocently waited for an answer.

"It's um... a job... that you do..." Tamsin looked up at Bo with a slight look of uncomfortableness and panic. She finished lamely, "With your hand."

"Oh," Aoife said, satisfied with the answer.

"But um... You can't say that at school or out in public," Tamsin added.

"Why not?"

"Yeah, Tamsin," Bo smiled smugly at her. "Why not?"

"Because it's not a real word and people don't appreciate fake words," Tamsin explained, not meeting either of their gazes.

"Okay," Aoife promised. "But why—"

"Let's go to the beach," Bo interrupted her, hoping to deter her by changing the subject.

"WHAT!?" Tamsin snapped.

"Really?" Aoife asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" Bo ignored Tamsin.

"Okay! Um, I'm gonna go upstairs and get stuff, okay?" Aoife asked as she ran up the stairs.

"Not a real word?" Bo smirked at Tamsin.

"Well, it's not... It's slang. Slang isn't proper..."

"Neither is bringing that up."

"Fine. Sorry," Tamsin thought for a moment before asking, "I don't have to go to the beach too, do I?"

"Why don't you want to go?" Bo asked curiously.

"I haven't gone in _centuries_. And besides. This Scandinavian skin burns easy."

"Well, I could rub some lotion on you..." Bo offered coquettishly.

"As much as I'd love that, I—"

"Is everyone else coming too?" Aoife asked as she came down the stairs with a huge, bulky bag.

"Sure," Bo told her. Tamsin shot her a look, but she didn't see it. "Let me go call everyone, okay?"

After about ten minutes, Tamsin's phone rang and she saw that the caller ID said it was Dyson.

"What do you want, Hairy?" she asked.

"Ah, so you _are_ mad about having to go to the beach," he replied smugly. She could hear the smirk in his voice. "Why?"

"I burn easy," she responded. "And it's entirely possible that I haven't gone to the beach in a really long time."

"Well, is there any way I can make this experience more positive for you?"

"I doubt it."

"Well, then... Think of it this way: You get to see Bo in a bikini," she told her. "Does that change anything?"

"It makes me think you're a perve," she joked. "Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. And as much fun as it is having you call me and having to talk to you, I gotta go now, Dyson."

She hung up just as Bo came back into the living room.

"Hey, I gotta go wake Kenzi," Bo reported. "But I'll be right back."

"Aoife," Tamsin said in a low voice. "Is there any way I can get you to back out of this trip?"

"No."

"What if... I let you stay up later?"

"No."

"Sweets for breakfast?"

"No."

"Paid you?"

Aoife's response was hesitant, but she said, "Yes."

"Really?" Tamsin asked hopefully.

"No!" Aoife replied firmly. Tamsin pouted, but was inwardly amused that her daughter had the same type of responses she'd have.

"I'm up! I'm up, I'm up, I'm up! Jesus, Bo!" Kenzi shouted from upstairs.

"Dude, calm down!" Tamsin yelled up to them.

"No, I will NOT calm down!" Kenzi yelled back. "How would you react if you woke up to a Succubus leaning over you?"

"I'd probably pin her down," Tamsin responded. She heard thumping around and random items falling as Kenzi scurried around to get ready. Bo came down the stairs with a huge smile on her face and chuckling to herself.

"What did you do to her?" Tamsin asked.

Before Bo could respond, Kenzi cut in as she came down the stairs saying, "She was leaning over me and looking like she was going to go all Hannibal Lecter!"

"Hannibal Lecter, huh?" Tamsin repeated as a look of amusement spread upon her face. "Must've been terrifying."

"It was!" Kenzi insisted. "So why're we going to the beach?"

The two Fae looked over at Aoife, who smiled shyly.

"Oh. Well... That's a legit reason," Kenzi remarked. "So, uh... Is the doc comin'?"

"No," Bo answered. "She didn't want to. She said she was on the verge of... spheres? Shears? Smears? Something like that."

"Well, that means I can't go," Tamsin attempted. "I'm on the verge of TEARS."

"No, she's finding some kind of... thingy. She has a legit reason."

"Fine..." Tamsin sighed.

"If she went, she'd be telling us the minerals in the sand and testing the pH of the water anyway," Kenzi added. Bo shot her a look. "What?"

Just as Bo opened her mouth to speak, a loud knocking began at her door. She went over, opened the door, and saw that her Trick, Hale, and Dyson were at the door and ready to go.

"I'm driving," Bo announced as she looked them all from head to toe. Hale and Dyson were wearing shorts and tank tops, which was a new sight to Bo. Tamsin looked up from looking at the floor and slapped a hand over her mouth when she took in the men.

"Careful... that mouth of yours might dry out if you don't close it," Dyson smirked as they walked out to the car.

"I'll close mine when yours shuts up," Tamsin retorted.

"Oooh!" Hale exclaimed. "D, you just got served some vicious Valkyrie vituperation right there!"

Hale raised his hand to high-five Tamsin, but she ignored it and took Aoife by the hand and walked a little faster so she wouldn't be walking side by side with them.

"REJECTION!" Dyson yelled at Hale. The seven of them hopped into Bo's yellow car and she began driving.

"Men," Trick mumbled to himself. "They may grow old, but they never grow up."

"Is that why you're so short?" Aoife asked him innocently. Kenzi's eyes widened at the comment and Hale averted his eyes to keep himself from cracking up. Dyson's breath had become choppy as he tried to keep himself from laughing and Tamsin's hand was clamped tightly over her own mouth as she stared down at her lap, trying to concentrate on anything but what had just happened.

"Aoife!" Bo scolded her.

"What?"

"Bo, it's fine... Really," Trick assured her. "No, Aoife. That isn't why I'm so short."

"Oh," Aoife responded. She kept silent after that, sensing that she should.

"So, uh... How about them Maple Leafs?" Dyson asked, changing the subject.

"Dude, the number of females in this car outnumbers you guys. We don't follow baseball," Kenzi answered him.

"Maple Leafs suck," Tamsin added. "And it's hockey, Kenzi."

"But—" Dyson protested.

"I hate them," Tamsin cut him off. "But only because you seem to like them."

"Sports. Really, guys?" Bo complained from the driver's seat.

"Real sports was before any of the safety equipment was invented," Trick remarked. "It was more dangerous and less 'Oh no, I might get hurt.'"

"Trick, you like sports?" Bo asked, completely surprised.

"Well, yes. I had a life outside the Fae world, as hard as that may seem to believe. It's possible that I might've even written in my books so my favourite team would win a few times."

"Really?" Bo asked in disbelief.

"Yes... but that was before I had to assume duties."

"But Fae-ness is SO AWESOME!" Kenzi exclaimed. "Why would you waste your time watching stupid humans?"

"Stupid humans are the most fun to watch," Tamsin replied. "They're very... entertaining. Why do you think I watch you?"

"Hey!"

"I don't consider you stupid..." Tamsin assured her. "Just entertaining."

"Hey, don't mess with Kenzi!" Hale called to her from the back. "She can take care of herself when it comes down to it. She proved it to me a few years ago."

"Alright, everybody shut up," Bo teased. "We're here."

The guys quickly hopped out of the crowded back seat, but Dyson stayed back to help Aoife out. Tamsin waltzed over to Bo's side as she was getting out and shut the door for her.

"We're gonna go get into our suits and find a spot on the beach, okay?" Dyson called behind himself.

"Sure, we'll catch up with you in a few minutes!" Bo shouted to him.

"Mom, can I go with them?" Aoife asked.

"Sure. Go ahead," Bo smiled. As Aoife ran to catch up with the guys, Bo bent over her car door to get her things out. Tamsin came up behind her, put her arms on either side of her and leaned over with her and pressed her body into Bo's. She felt the Valkyrie's hips against hers and her breasts pressed up against her back. "Tamsin... what are you doing?"

Tamsin put it simply, "I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"My masseuse," Tamsin replied, kissing Bo on her shoulder.

"Right..." Bo sighed and bit her bottom lip as she grabbed sunscreen. "Turn around."

"Why? Are you just—"

"Do it."

"Fine," Tamsin sighed as she slowly turned around with her hands up in surrender. Bo reached around Tamsin to her stomach and pulled her shirt over her head. "Dude!"

"What?" Bo asked, discarding the shirt into the car.

"What if I didn't have my bikini top on under there?"

"Well then, that'd be a sight to see!" Bo teased. "Relax."

Bo squeezed some sunscreen out of the bottle and began applying it to Tamsin's arms and stomach. Tamsin, who was slightly ticklish, flinched and tried hard not to squirm. Bo moved onto her back and admired Tamsin's choice of shorts, which were form-fitting and accentuated her ass.

"Quit ogling back there," Tamsin joked. Bo knelt down and began working on covering Tamsin's left leg with the sunscreen, slowly running her hands up and down. "Bo..."

Bo chuckled to herself as her hands trailed up Tamsin's leg once more; a little higher than necessary. Tamsin tensed up at the sensation of Bo's skin against hers.

"Something wrong?" Bo asked, smirking.

"Oh, I think you know."

Bo shrugged and started on her right leg with the same slow, exaggerated strokes. Once she got up to Tamsin's thigh, she gave it a little squeeze which caused Tamsin to inhale sharply.

"Bo..." she warned through gritted teeth. "Stop it."

"Fine," Bo sighed. She got up and gave Tamsin's ass a little swat. "You're good to go."

"Thanks," Tamsin replied and attempted to make a quick get away from Bo. Bo reached out, looped her fingers in Tamsin's belt loops, and pulled her back toward her.

"Mmm, you gotta pay the masseuse..." Bo chided lightly. She stretched up and kissed Tamsin softly on the lips. She released Tamsin and took off her shirt to reveal a bikini top as well. "Okay, okay. Let's go."

Upon finding and arriving to where Dyson had set all their stuff, Bo and Tamsin found only Kenzi present.

"Uh-oh, Bo-Bo," Kenzi whispers as she hopped up and rushed over to Bo. "Bo, can I just warn you about something?"

"Sure, what is it, Kenz?" Bo leaned in to hear what Kenzi was about to say.

"The downside of having your gramps come to the beach is you get to see him in a bathing suit..."

"Okay..." Bo said slowly. "As long as he's not wearing a man's swim thong, I think I'm okay."

"Oh, so you've seen Dyson already?" Kenzi asked, surprised. Bo looked at her with her brows furrowed and a look of skepticism.

"Anyway, Trick's wearing a vintage one-piece suit."

"Oh, that's not that bad... So what's this about Dyson wearing a—"

"That's not true..." Dyson interrupted.

"Dyson..." Bo mumbled. "You're... wearing a speedo?"

"Yeah. Because _Hale_ here decided it'd be funny to pack me a speedo rather than a _normal_ bathing suit. I've never been more humiliated in my life."

"Dyson, you're making _me_ feel uncomfortable... And I'm a Succubus!"

Tamsin averted her eyes.

"Dyson," Trick didn't know what to say. "If you're going to be wearing that, then you'll have to leave us."

"Trick..."

"I mean by spending more time in the ocean... where people can't see you.

"Is it really that bad? Hale, come with me. You got me into this mess—"

"You're on your own, man..."

Dyson sighed and sprinted by himself down to the ocean waves. Tamsin got down on her hands and knees spread out a towel as Hale set up an umbrella.

"I think I'm going to go down to the waves too," Trick announced as he began walking away.

"Don't go in the deep end!" Aoife called after him.

"Thanks, sweetie. I won't!" he replied with a smile.

"And steer clear of Dyson!" Tamsin called. Trick shot her a look as if to say, 'Did you really need to say that? Of course I will.' She laid down on her stomach and closed her eyes as she felt herself warm up.

"Ooh, would ya look at that?" Hale asked. Bo looked up and saw two very attractive ladies standing in line at the concession stand. "There's some fine, sexy snackin' ladies."

"Go get 'em, tiger!" Kenzi told him as she crossed her legs. "But seriously, go all Tiger Woods and get 'em both."

Hale shot Kenzi a huge smile as he jogged off to go strike up a conversation with the women. Kenzi kept fidgeting in her seat because she suddenly felt extremely hot under the sun's rays.

"Hey, d'ya mind if I go down to the ocean too?"

"No, not at all!"

"Hey, kid," Kenzi called over to Aoife. "Wanna come with?"

"Sure!"

"Alright... See ya!" Kenzi shouted to Bo as she jogged down to the shore with Aoife in tow.

"Hey, Bo?" Tamsin called. "When you get a chance, do you think you could untie this top for me? I don't want a tan line."

"Sure thing, babe."

Bo went over and pulled the knot out with ease, leaving Tamsin face down on her towel. When Bo happened to look up, she saw Trick signalling for her to bring a towel and get down there ASAP.

"I'll be right back... Okay, babe?"

"Mm-hm," Tamsin mumbled. Bo rushed down to where Trick was standing and asked him what the emergency was that called for a towel.

"It's Dyson. He lost his..." Trick struggled for the words. "He lost the only piece of clothing he had covering him. It isn't pretty."

"What, the clothing or the wolfjunk?" Kenzi asked as she came jogging over with Aoife. Trick shot her a chiding look. "Sorry."

"Well, Bo. You're going to have to give this towel to him," Trick ordered her as he held the towel out to her.

"What? No! _You_ do it," Bo pushed the towel toward him.

"I..." Trick thought for a moment. "Can't go out that far. You have to do it."

"Trick, I really—"

"I'll do it, dammit!" Kenzi volunteered suddenly. "The man is out there in the ocean with his wolfjunk floating about, wondering when he'll get a cover up and you two are fighting as if you'll have to sleep with him after!"

Kenzi snatched the towel and began wading out to Dyson, whose head above the waves was the only visible part of him.

"She's such a trooper," Bo remarked. "Aoife, forget what Kenzi just said, okay?"

Aoife nodded, used to being told to forget what someone said or pretend she didn't hear it. But she never did actually forget it or not hear it. Aoife looked up at Trick, who was squinting into the sunlight.

"Where's Hale?"

"Chasing skirts, what else?"

"Ah. Well, I could take Aoife back up to the blanket while Kenzi helps Dyson out of the water. I'm sure she wouldn't want to be left with him if all he has on is a towel," Trick chuckled. "C'mon, Aoife."

Bo watched as Aoife held Trick's hand and they began walking to where Tamsin was sprawled out.

"So..." Dyson said awkwardly as he emerged from the ocean with the towel on.

"I told you to put some clothes on. I'm not the least bit sorry for you," Bo told him.

Dyson smiled in response and said, "Right... That's fine. Thanks for the towel, Kenzi."

"Actually, Trickster got Bo to bring it. You should thank him. We all were probably going to make you suffer," Kenzi joked.

"I got some shorts, don't worry," Dyson told her. "Bo, can I have the—"

Bo tossed him the keys to her car before he could finish his question.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she replied. "Seriously. Don't."

"Dyson..." Tamsin called to him. "Hey, boy. Wanna take that towel off? Whatcha got under there?"

Dyson ignored her and continued on his path to Bo's car as Kenzi plopped herself down in a chair and laughed.

"So, Trickster. Anything embarrassing ever happen to you?" Kenzi asked.

"Not really," Trick answered. "I was a pretty strapping young fellow."

"Strapping?" Tamsin stifled a laugh just as Hale came over to the blanket, alone. "Struck out?"

"Yeah."

"Guess that wasn't a hole-in-one, Tiger," Kenzi remarked. "Sorry, dude."

"What else can someone do at the beach?" Aoife asked.

"Well, ya know what I think is fun?" Dyson asked as he came back in much less risqué beach attire. "Burying people in sand."

"You can do that?" Aoife asked, amazed.

"Yeah! But first..." Dyson snuck over to Tamsin, who was resting with her eyes closed, still face down on her towel. He quickly grabbed her bikini top, which remained untied and slid it out from under her, causing her eyes to snap open.

"Dyson, you bastard!" she yelled. She didn't move from her face down position.

"Aoife, start digging!" he yelled as he dodged the Valkyrie's grasp for his legs.

"Yeah, Aoife!" Tamsin called to her. "But that digging better be for Wolfman's grave!"

Aoife proceeded to claw at the sand with both hands, flinging it up in the air behind her. The way she dug resembled the methods a dog or wild animal might use; such as a wolf. When realisation struck Bo, she turned and tripped Dyson while snatching Tamsin's top back. As he fell, Hale pinned him down as Bo returned Tamsin's top to her.

"You taught her how to dig?" Bo asked Dyson. "WHEN!?"

"Remember that time you guys came home—Hale, loosen up your grip, man!" Dyson began with a strained voice. "—and Aoife was all dirty and I said she'd fallen out of a tree? I lied. She was digging up your neighbor's garden... I showed her how to dig, yes, but I did NOT show her to dig up people's gardens!"

"Great, Dyson... Great," Bo muttered.

"Aoife, that looks fantastic!" Dyson called over to her, once Hale released him. He walked over to Aoife and whispered, "You know who's a good candidate to bury?"

Aoife shook her head just as Tamsin tied her top back on.

"Tamsin."

"Mom! Get in the hole!" Aoife commanded.

"What? Me? No!"

Aoife's face fell at her mother's refusal.

"Okay, fine..." Tamsin surrendered. She muttered, "The things I do for you..."

Tamsin climbed into the hole her daughter had dug and sat there in the foetal position with her head down. She tried to ignore the sand invading places sand should never be. She tried to ignore the sand clinging to her skin and intertwining itself in her bright blonde hair.

Tamsin, it's okay, she chanted to herself in her head. You're having fun... This is supposed to be fun. This is fun for normal people, it's fun for you, right? No... Stop it, Tamsin!

A bunch of dirt began pouring into the pit around and on Tamsin as Aoife began putting all the sand back.

Goddammit, this feels like a sandstorm... Tamsin began to panic. No, Tamsin. No. This isn't a sandstorm, it's only your daughter trying to have fun and if you ruin it for her...

"Tamsin... Are you okay? You don't look like you're doing well in there," Bo remarked.

"I'm just—" Tamsin swallowed a mouthful of dirt. She coughed, sputtered, and choked. In a gruff voice, she managed to spit out, "Peachy."

"Aoife, stop for sec," Bo lightly commanded. She crawled over to Tamsin, who was already pretty much buried except for her shoulders and up. "Hey, you okay?"

"Oh yeah. She's just... burying me."

"You're sure."

"Yeah," Tamsin smiled. "I just... get annoyed with sand, you know? It's all scratchy."

"Yeah," Bo smiled. "I will make this up to you later, I promise. Okay?"

"Fine," Tamsin smirked. "If you must."


	5. Overprotected (A flashback)

"Bo! What are you doing?" Tamsin's voice rose an octave as she took in the sight of Bo knelt in the ground, trying to piece the crib together.

"Tamsin, what's it look like I'm doing?" Bo asked as she fiddled with two pieces that just wouldn't seem to fit. "Why isn't this working?"

"Bo, stop!" Tamsin rushed over to her and snatched the pieces. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"Tamsin, I'm fine—"

"No, let me do this. You just... relax. I got this."

Tamsin didn't see Bo throw her hands up in the air out of frustration as she trudged out of the room. Bo shook her head as she laid down on her bed with her hands clasped on her stomach to stare at the ceiling, as that seemed all she was allowed to do lately by Tamsin's standards. Tamsin treated her as if she had been constructed out of crystal ever since she'd conceived the baby they both wanted. And she was tired of just laying around and doing nothing, but Tamsin would barely let her step out of the house. Bo could lay down no longer, so she got up and went back to Tamsin.

"Tamsin, I—"

"This crib..." Tamsin muttered. "It isn't working."

"Can I—"

"No, you rest."

Bo sighed out of exasperation and replied, "It's a crib. Not a boulder. I can lift it and I can try to put it together, okay?"

"Fine... I'll spot you."

Bo sighed again as she turned the side of the crib Tamsin had been working on 360 degrees and attached it with ease.

"Oh... Um... Good job," Tamsin murmured.

"Thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to go out to—"

"What? Why? Where?" Tamsin questioned frantically.

"I was just about to tell you," Bo stated slowly through gritted teeth. "I want to go get picture books for her. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure. But I have to come with you. You could get hurt," Tamsin responded as she went to go grab a jacket.

"Tamsin..." Bo rubbed a palm against her forehead. "I, uh... I kinda wanted to... go alone... I'm sorry."

"But... You could get _hurt_—"

"Tamsin, they're picture books. The worst I can get is a paper cut. It's fine."

"What if you bleed out?"

"I'm not haemophilic. I won't bleed out."

"What if you slip?"

"Tamsin, I could slip here too."

"Then what're you doing standing here? Go sit down!"

"Tamsin! I will be fine. There is carpeting in the bookstore. I'm less likely to slip, okay? And I promise I'm not going to bleed out... Besides. Children's picture books are made of cardboard. How am I going to get a _paper cut_ from _cardboard?_"

"There's a first for everything."

"Tamsin..."

Tamsin stared at the floor and nodded her head.

"Sorry..."

"So can I go alone?" Bo asked. "In my own car?"

"Yeah..." Tamsin sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Great," Bo smiled. She grabbed her own jacket and scooted out the door before the Valkyrie could change her mind. Tamsin stood alone in the soon-to-be nursery with her hands on her hips.

"You may have said that you wanted to go alone in your own car... But you didn't say I couldn't follow you," Tamsin said aloud to herself. She jogged outside to her truck and followed Bo from a distance.

Tamsin watched Bo park and get out of her car, completely oblivious to her one Valkyrie audience. She watched the Succubus' cute strides into the store before getting out of her truck.

Tamsin, you've lost it. You've officially lost it, a voice in her head told her. She ignored it and followed her girlfriend's fresh path into the store as well. She made a beeline for the book section she knew she'd find Bo in, but was intercepted.

"Hey, Tam-Tam!" an annoying, high-pitched voice called loudly to her.

"_Shhh!_" Tamsin hissed as she pushed the girl behind a bookshelf.

"What is it Tam-Tam? Is there danger? Wait a second, we didn't hire you—"

"Shut up, okay? I'm hiding from someone," Tamsin explained quietly. She shook her head and wondered why one of the Kitsunes would be in a bookstore of all places, especially in the kids' section. "What're you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be banging one of your friends' boyfriends?"

"Ugh! Hurtful!" Casey whispered. "And no. They're all going out with old guys... And they're married."

Tamsin's brows furrowed and she asked, "Wait, who's married? The Kitsunes or the guys? Or are they both?"

"The guys, duh! And Amanda got preggers and she's all fat and gross now, so since she didn't want to be seen in public, I'm baby shopping for her."

"Baby shopping? Do they have a store that sells infants? I was unaware. I'll have to let Bo know so she doesn't have to go through this again..."

"Oh save your sarcasm, Tam-Tam," Casey muttered. "Hey, do you think this is a good book? It's for when the baby won't go to sleep."

Casey held out a small picture book with a child and a tiger snuggled up on the front titled, _Go the Fuck to Sleep_. Tamsin's eyes scanned for the author who would write this and found that it was written by Adam Mansbach. She stared at the cover in disbelief that someone would write a children's book such as this.

She put a palm on her forehead and answered, "No. No, Casey. I _don't_ think that's a good book. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find—"

"You're going to find me a better one? Aw, Tam-Tam! That's—"

"No!" Tamsin hissed. She darted away before the Kitsune could say another word and found Bo. She hid herself away on the next aisle and peeked through the books. After watching Bo for a few minutes, to Tamsin's dismay, she witnessed Bo drop a book on her toe. She wanted so badly to go over there and make sure she hadn't seriously injured herself. She almost knocked the bookcase behind Bo over, but managed to catch it before it fell and levelled it. She cursed and muttered to herself, "_Shit_ that was a close one..."

She looked back through the books and Bo was out of sight and the book she'd dropped was back on the shelf.

"Dammit!"

She looked around the area, found Bo two aisles over from her previous location looking at another book, and relaxed a little.

"Wow, this is cute..." Bo murmured to herself. Tamsin struggled to see what she was looking at, but the Succubus' shoulder blocked her view. Bo took in a breath and exhaled slowly before speaking a little louder. "What do you think, _Tamsin?_"

Tamsin winced and walked from her aisle over to Bo with a sheepish grin.

"You, uh... You knew I was here?"

"Yeah. It's kind of hard to not hear a nasally voice shouting,_ 'Hey Tam-Tam!'_ in a near-quiet bookstore and not look in that direction when that's one of the many nicknames given to your girlfriend," Bo smirked.

"I-I'm sorry..." Tamsin studied the patterned carpet and noticed how dusty it appeared. Tamsin reluctantly followed Bo as she began walking back to the other aisle she'd visited and picked up the book she'd dropped.

"I think we should get this one... It kind of left its mark on me," Bo smiled.

"You're not mad?" Tamsin asked.

"No, I'm not mad," Bo replied evenly as she crossed her arms. "I just think you're a little too paranoid, that's all."

"I-I'm sorry... I just really want to keep the two of you safe," Tamsin apologised.

"Well, thank you. It warms my heart to think that you care so much."

Tamsin looked up and gave Bo a small smile.

"But your caring-ness can't drive around and stalk me all the time, okay?" Bo requested lightheartedly.

"Yeah, okay," Tamsin agreed. "Sorry."

"It's fine, Tamsin," Bo assured her. "Admittedly, I'd probably do the same for you."

"But I will keep you safe."

"Oh, I never had a doubt about that."

"Good. But I still would prefer it if you stayed in my line of vision..."

Bo threw Tamsin a look.

"...because you're really pretty to look at."


End file.
